Devil May Cry: Altered Origins
by Zellkya
Summary: My retelling of Dante and Vergil's early years. I have decided to combine elements from all the DMC games, and add my own. Vergil has turned from his evil ways after the events at the Temen-Ni-Gru, and Soul Edge was lost in the chaos of the demon world. I will be introducing characters earlier in this story than they would normally appear in the game timelines (e.g. Trish).
1. Chapter 1: A Storm is Brewing

AN: Just wanted to explain a few things before you get started. First, this story starts two years after the events of DMC3:Dante's Awakening. Next, I plan on starting chapters much like George R.R. Martin did in his book series _A Song of Ice and_ _Fire_ (Go Tyrion, Jon, and Arya! Woohoo!). I will tell you who your following, then giving an actual title for the chapter. Alrighty one last thing, enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

Vergil: A storm is brewing.

"So, Dante, this is what it comes down to. We can either stay here and prepare ourselves, or we can rush in blind." It was raining outside as it had been for days. The clouds had been merciless to the people New Reniass. Vergil stood at a window, holding back a curtain. He wore the cool, calm, and collected expression that so easily came to him. His hair was slicked back in its normal fashion. He wore a blue sweater, and a pair of blue jeans. It had taken time to get used to the clothes that humans wore, but then again, a lot of things took getting used to. Vergil took his eyes away from the clouds to look at his brother. Dante sat in his big furnished chair behind his desk. He stretched, leaned forward, and put his arms on the desk. _It is so odd to see him like this, he has barely moved all day._ Dante casually looked at Vergil, only moving his eyes. "Well, you know me. I wouldn't call it 'rushing in blind' though. Think of it more like having the element of surprise." Vergil held his brothers somewhat lazy gaze. "The last time we used the 'element of surprise' you were stabbed, and I was shot". "Oh please like being shot really matters to us, we just-"

"Six times Dante." Vergil interrupted. Vergil moved his gaze back to the clouds. His brother might have normally retorted with some smart-aleck comment, but Dante was not his normal self today.

"Fine." said Dante as he pushed himself up from where he sat. "Might as well have fun now before the serious work begins." he walked into his room. Dante came back a moment later with his red coat and boots. "Going to put on a shirt?" asked Vergil. "Nah, chicks dig it when a guy shows his abs." Dante put on his outfit for the day and walked over to the door. He paused and said "I'm forgetting something." Vergil kept staring out the window. He knew what his brother was forgetting, but couldn't help but go with Dante's ignorance. "Did you forget your wallet?" Dante looked at his brother with a questioning look "Maybe, let me-". Dante patted the back side of his boxers. "Oh!" Dante laughed "Jeez forget the shirt, but I do need my pants!" He laughed again as he strolled back towards his closet. Vergil went to have a seat on the other side of the room behind his own desk. He began writing, laying out plans for their next job.

It was going to be a difficult one, Vergil knew. The job offer had come from a man by the name of Sacerdos. He asked that Dante and Vergil come to his town, Tenebris, to deal with a local demon infestation. Sacerdos told them of how the demons had frequently attacked his town, and killed many people. Their warriors and strong men were now weak and too few to continue the struggle. "The demons must have been exhausted from the fighting as well," Sacerdos informed them, "They came one day with plans for a truce. We had no choice but to agree to their terms." Dante and Vergil had listened as the older man told them of how the demons demanded a sacrifice every week. The whole town had been in an outrage ever since. "What they demand of us is insane! I guess that is to be expected of demons though." The demons were to receive two women, and ten barrels of ale, along with a full grown bull every week.

"I come to you in secret, of course. The demon leader, Amissio, said if we went to anyone for help he would kill our prisoner wives and daughters." Vergil had looked at Sacerdos and told him bluntly "Death would be mercy for them, I can assure you that." Sacerdos had started to weep then. "Please, you must help us. They have taken my eldest daughter. My sweet Krystal." Dante had found an old box of tissues in the supply closet and gave them to the pitiful old man. After a short time Sacerdos looked at both the twin brothers and said "I have three other daughters, and a wife, who is not yet old. They will befall the same fate as my Krystal if you can't help us." The brothers inclined as to what the method of payment would be. Sacerdos had reached into his cloak to pull out two white rings. One had a small circular ruby, whilst the other had a small square sapphire.

Sacerdos informed them that the rings possessed magical properties that would be of great benefit to them. Vergil knew this too be true, as he had recognized very small carvings on the bottoms of each ring. Dante had tried to decline this offer immediately, but Vergil quickly silenced is brother. Vergil had read about these markings in an ancient tome once. If he remembered correctly, and he often did, these rings could enhance demonic powers. After Sacerdos had left, Vergil informed his brother of how the rings would help them. _We may be able to stay in our demon forms for as long as we need with _those_ rings_, thought Vergil as he continued to lay out plans. "Alrighty, I'm off! See ya later bro." Vergil didn't bother to acknowledge his twin.

As Dante opened the door, the sound of thunder came booming through the building. Dante jumped "Whoa!" he turned to look at Vergil and laughed. Vergil looked up and saw Dante with a smile on his face. He looked back down at his plans without even showing a flicker of emotion. Then, not a second after he had looked at his paper, Dante made a dull "Erg!" sound. Vergil looked up and saw a sword protruding from Dante's coat. Dante had started to walk out the door when the blade went through. Vergil saw the threat, and reached for Yamato beside him.

Dante came flying into the room, crashing into his seat. "Look pal, we have a great customer satisfaction rating. I don't want to ruin that, so why don't you just come in and sit d-" A lightning bolt flashed towards Dante's head. Vergil threw Yamato's sheath in the way of the bolt. The force of the bolt caused the sheath to fly at Dante's face, bottom first. With his fast reflexes, Dante managed to flick the tip of the sheath up, and catch it at the sword end with his other hand. Both of the double doors at the entrance had been slammed back now, with another bolt of lightning flashing between them. This time Dante was ready and he swatted the bolt aside, sending it threw the window Vergil had been looking out of. "Dante, I don't think they are here for business." said Vergil, now in full attack stance beside his brother's desk.

"You don't say?" Dante hopped on top of his desk. Four figures in dark cloaks came forward through the door. "Wouldn't you prefer a proper weapon?" asked Vergil. "No time. Who are you guys?" The dark figures stood ten feet away from the twins.

The figures stepped opposite each other, two on the left and two on the right. A fifth figure came forward dragging something behind it. "Either they are smart, or he was a fool." said Vergil. Dante looked sideways at his brother "Whad'ya mean?"

"Look". Vergil lowered Yamato slightly so as to point with it. The fifth figure had stopped in between the other four. There was a pause. Vergil took this time to further assess the situation. _Five verses us. So based on numbers alone, we aren't standing very high. If we take skill into consideration though…_ The central figure tossed what it had been dragging at the foot of Dante's desk. Vergil didn't want to risk taking his eyes off the intruders "Is it Sacerdos?" Dante sighed "Well crap, yeah its him." There, on the floor, lay Sacerdos with his blood pooling underneath him. _They had to be watching him. Fool old man._ There was a voice then. It seemed to come from the central figure, but it was hard to tell. "Kill them, then burn the place as a warning to anyone else who he may have employed."Dante didn't hesitate and rushed the two figures on the left. Vergil was used to his twin's headstrong and predictable behavior. He managed to keep pace, but opted to take on the center figure while he summoned swords to deal with the two other remaining foes.

Swords materialized in the hands of the five intruders. The figure on the far left barely managed to block Dante's oncoming assault, while the one just behind it prepared a swift strike. Vergil summoned two swords behind him and dropped to his knees mid-run. He made a precise cut at the central figure, which flipped over Yamato. The two summoned swords completely blindsided the far right figure and impaled it.

Dante had managed to parry the oncoming blow of the second figure, while kicking the other. He then placed his foot on the second figures foot, and ducked under the others jab at his arm. With one foot still on his enemies, he put both hands behind him and on the floor in a crab-walk like stance and drove his other foot towards his engaged foe's knee, with a sickening crunch it snapped. Dante quickly sideways rolled into the figure that he had just dodged an instant before. The enemy went down and Dante lay with his back crossed over the figures legs. He managed to slam his left hand down and get on his knees. The figure stabbed wildly at Dante's chest. Dante paid no mind and brought Yamato's sheath down so fiercely he impaled the figure on the floor.

Vergil had jumped up from his knee slide and spun around to face his two remaining enemies. The figure closest to Vergil sent a flurry of blows upon him. The figure that had been in the center, and the one Vergil presumed to be the leader, stepped back and raised his hand. Lightning crashed through the ceiling and struck the leaders hand. Vergil parried another blow, and high kicked his immediate enemies' jaw. He then brought up his other foot, and put the other down onto its shoulder. He pushed off the figure with his highest foot, and continued to raise the other. He had managed to backflip off his enemy while kicking its head into the ceiling. While in mid- flip he heard the sound of crackling air fly under him. He landed and blocked another bolt.

"Give it up! It's two to one!" said Dante, as he raised the swords of his fallen foes. The leader figure lowered his hand. That's when Vergil saw the glint of a red and blue jewel. He thought something in his mind that was similar to what Dante was saying aloud "Ah, shi-" Then the room seemed to explode with light. Vergil was knocked through the open doorway out onto the streets. He got up and noticed for a split second there were police cars and a large crowd of people gathered outside. Vergil's attention quickly refocused, and he felt the heat of his blood throughout his body. It was his demon blood calling out. His blood wanted to unleash the rage, to engulf his enemy in a furry, to make the intruder squirm and beg for the pits of Hell as a means of retreat. Vergil knew he must control it, and he would… To a degree. He let the power surge threw him. The light was still shining brightly within the _Devil May Cry, _but now he could see through it. He gripped Yamato and rushed forward. He felt his brother's presence, it was weak, and fading slowly. For a reason he could not explain, he felt a since of urgency.

The demon that was at the center of the light was no longer shrouded, but completely bare. Vergil drew back Yamato, as if putting it into its sheath. Then, with incredible speed and power, he dashed forward. He drew Yamato forward at the last millisecond to bring it biting down onto the demon's thigh. The demon yelled with a voice of thunder. Vergil felt a great pain in his hands, then his arms. Soon his whole body screamed in agony. He could not, however, release his grip on Yamato. Vergil heard another scream, this one was much fainter than his own or the other demon's. He managed to turn his head ever so slightly, and there he saw his twin. Dante's body and another body seemed to be convulsing in midair. The bodies occupied the same space, and then Vergil realized his brother was fading in and out of his demon form. He barely managed to turn his gaze back to Yamato. He noticed his arms were human one moment, and then demon-like the next. He could feel his power draining, he had to act fast. He summoned three swords and sent them at the demon from different directions. One sword was only half summoned, then dissipated. Another went slightly askew of its mark and passed harmlessly by the demon. The last one the demon simply blocked with lightning. It took a lot of mental power to direct the swords, let alone conjure them. He had to try something else. His form had stopped shifting so frequently, his demonic powers were nearly gone.

He though quickly. He then remembered how he had accidently summoned Yamato to him once. It had come flying at him from seemingly out of nowhere. He tried to call it out from the demon's thy. The demon's electric power had to tight a grip on his muscles, and his current amount of mental strength could not yank Yamato free of his forced closed hands. Then he tried something else. He called to it, though it was not his. He lifted it, though it was a room away. He could feel it suspended in air. He called it towards the demon. Point firsts, Rebellion came through the wall behind were Dante's desk had been. It went straight into the lower back of the lightning demon. This caused the demon to yell even louder than before. There was another explosion of light, and rebellion clattered onto the floor. Vergil and Dante were flung up against separate walls. The _Devil May Cry_ came crashing down upon the demon brothers. Vergil felt pieces of the building come down through him. He heard a voice of thunder laugh at their defeat. "You will not be so lucky should you face me again demon twins!" then the thunder was gone. The clouds parted. Vergil's eyes closed, and before he faded out of consciousness he heard a familiar voice. Vergil smiled "You're late, Trish…" was all he could manage.


	2. Chapter 2: The Human Element Part 1

Dante: The human element Part 1.

Dante lay in a hospital bed. He had been conscious for a few hours now. A nurse came in and informed him that he had been brought here nearly a week ago. Dante asked her where his brother was, and she informed him that he was in the intensive care unit. Dante immediately started to get up, but the nurse put her hands on him and advised otherwise. He would have shoved her away but he was suddenly dizzy and nauseous. When he laid his head back down he could feel the blood pulsing through his head. _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't even be here_;he though as he lay with his eyes shut. He was frustrated, and wanted to see Vergil his self. _Why am I here? I should be fine… but I'm not. Why?_ Why was at the beginning of all the questions that went through his head. Dante realized he was starting to sound like a sulky little boy. The nurse finished seeing to his needs and had almost stepped out when he stopped here.

"Hey. Who brought me here?" The nurse turned back to him and replied "The paramedics did, of course." _Paramedics? Are you kidding me? Why would a demon that can heal his own wounds need a hospital!_ He realized that he was asking the same questions in different forms over and over. The real question he needed to ask was why wasn't he healing? The dizzy feeling started to intensify, and he could feel a migraine coming on. It wasn't long before he was back asleep, dreaming of the events prior to him and his brothers hospitalization. He dreamt of an old man, five dark figures, and a bright flashing light. He awoke to the sound of a woman talking. He opened his eyes slightly and leaned his head to the right. "Yes I'm here. The doctors said he was awake a few hours ago." There was a pause. "Lady, I'll have to call you back, he is awake again. Alright, stay safe." Trish walked over to Dante and placed a hand on his chest. "How are you, Dante? I'm glad to see you're okay."

Dante looked at her and thought;_ Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes._ She wore her normal outfit, all black, and her hair was straight and perfect. "Vergil…" he started.

"He is doing alright as far as I know. He first woke up early yesterday morning." Dante looked at her, and asked a question he desperately needed an answer to. "Trish, why aren't we healing?" She looked deep into his eyes and moved her hand to his cheek. "Dante, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think part of you actually died." Dante looked at her puzzled, and then she continued "I think the demon blood in you has either been weakened, or diminished completely." Dante sat thinking, while Trish removed her hand from his cheek and started digging in her purse. "Look for yourself." She held out a small makeup kit that had a mirror. Dante took it and saw his reflection. He almost jumped when he saw that his hair was much shorter, and black as pitch. "What the hell…" He looked over his face and saw that it no longer appeared to be as strong as it had been a week ago. Only then did Dante notice his arm, it was not muscular like it used to be. "Dante, your body has deteriorated at an extreme rate over the week. This would not be possible if you were still half demon."

"The nurse said that the paramedics found me, they must have seen something. If not them, then the police should have. I'll have to talk to them."

"Dante, **I** found you and Vergil. I was there before the house came down," Trish showed concern on her face "I was nearly in the explosion. There were a lot of people standing outside The _Devil May Cry_. A couple of police cars were in front of the crowd, and this one policeman kept telling me to back up. He was saying that I needed to turn around and walk the other way. Finally I shoved him aside and before I was thirty feet from the entrance, the whole place blew up." A face was starting to form in Dante's head. Trish's voice became a low hum as he focused on the mental image. "Dante, the eye witnesses have told news channels that they saw you and Vergil standing inside the building with some dark figure. Then there was some sort of shockwave and all three of you were gone. Dante. Dante, are you listening to me?"

Dante was lost in a sort of trance. He could not fully remember the face he was half seeing, but he was starting to remember other things…

* * *

"Vergil!" said Dante as he was flung up against a wall. He watched as Vergil was sent flying out the doorway. The cloak that the figure had worn was now on the floor, and the demon it had concealed was now completely bare. The demon looked at Dante and laughed a laugh that seemed to shake the earth. "Nice trick asshole, you just wait till-". He was cut off by his own scream. The demon pulled him forward with some strange force. Dante felt his blood pumping. He was floating five feet from the demon._ Now is my chance._ The demonic blood surged as its power was called forth. Dante broke free from the lightning demon's invisible grasp… only for a moment. The demon raised his left hand, the same one the rings were on, and Dante slammed into the roof. "Gah! Damn you!" He was being lowered back to the demon when he heard a voice of thunder "You are an interesting creature. You appeared human at first, but now you look a demon like me. Were you simply hiding your true form?"

"Well, I don't go all out until a man proves himself." Dante forced a smile as he said this. "It is comforting to hear that you feel I am worthy of you" said the demon. _That's right you bastard, keep talking, focus on something else. _"I don't usually go this far without even knowing the name of my date."

The lightning demon laughed "I am the all-powerful Amissio!" It was a fight for Dante to keep a small smile on his face._ So you're the demon leader the old man told us about. This guy probably wasn't jack squat until he got his hands on those rings._ "Well, Amissio, I am Dante. Look, it was nice meeting you and all, but we really should do this another time." Dante was preparing to send a surge of power to the demon. "Oh, but there won't be a next time, Dante."

Dante let out a small laugh and said "Damn right there won't!" and with that, he let a bolt of demonic power fly out of his hand. Amissio raised his left hand and seemed to absorb it. Dante wore a look of shock and disbelief. "Well, that felt impressive. I guess I'll be taking the rest of that power too." Amissio made a hard fist with his ringed hand and Dante lurched back. Amissio started to laugh again, while Dante began to convulse in mid-air. "You look so pathetic. I can't wait to see how your brother reacts. He is your twin, is he not? You two look so much alike." Dante yelled out "Not him you motherfu-" then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Dante looked toward Trish. She had moved to the seat by his bed. "Trish, did you find our things? We will need them as soon as we get out of here." Trish looked concerned "Dante, you can't just go fight whatever did this to you."

"Actually, as soon as Vergil is out, we can."

"Dante stop being such a stubborn child."

"Trish, did you get our stuff or not?" She raised an eyebrow in annoyance and sighed "I got some of your stuff. Rebellion was lying not far from you, and Yamato was in your brother's hand." Dante squinted towards her. "That's it? What about my girls? What about Agni and Rudra or Cerberus?" Trish just shook her head slowly, and rose from her chair. "I'm sorry Dante there wasn't time to gather everything. You did remind me though." She reached down inside her purse and pulled out Ebony. Dante reached out for it, but Trish drew her hand back. "What the hell? Give me that!" Dante reached further. "Be quite!" Trish whispered sharply. "You can't have this out here, I'm just showing you. I also managed to get Ivory, it's in my purse."

"She" said Dante. "What?" Trish asked, looking annoyed.

"You said 'it's in the bag', Ebony and Ivory are female. So, you should say 'she' not 'it'." Trish put Ebony back with its sister. "Anyway, where is Rebellion and Yamato?" asked Dante.

"Lady has them put away in her apartment. It's all being looked after." Trish and Dante heard the door open. A doctor came in carrying a clip board. "Hello there. My name is Doctor Stafford, and you are?" Trish smiled at the doctor and said "I am his friend. Just coming to check up on him."

"Ah, alright. Well I've got some good news for you both. Mr. Dante, you will make a full recovery. You took a pretty nasty hit on your head, but it's healing up pretty well. In fact, you could leave as early as Sunday." The doctor started to write something on his clipboard. "Five days? Can't I go now? I'll be fine I'm sure." Doctor Stafford looked up from his writing and laughed. "Well it's good to see your spirits are up, but we need to make one hundred percent sure your better." Dante groaned and closed his eyes. "It'll be alright Dante, just relax" Trish said. Doctor Stafford stopped writing and looked at his watch. "Ma'am visiting hours are almost over. Dante, I'll see you some time tomorrow" with that, he left the two alone. "Well, tell Vergil I said 'hi' next time ya see him" said Dante with his eyes still closed. "Alright I will. You take it easy okay?" Trish leaned down and kissed his forehead. She gathered her purse and walked towards the door. "Oh, and tell Lady I said 'hi' too."

Trish looked back and nodded, and then she left. Sleep took Dante quickly. He dreamt very little. Every now and then he saw the blurry face of Amissio, floating in the darkness. He awoke suddenly to a large boom. Dante opened his eyes but it was very dark in his room. He could see a faint light coming from somewhere down the hall. There was a scream, barely audible to his ears. Dante rose from his bed slowly and quietly. _This definitely isn't good_, he though as he put his feet on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: The Human Element Part 2

Dante: The human element Part 2

Dante very carefully stood up and put his weight on his feet. There was a second "boom!", and the ground under him seemed to shake slightly. Many shouts were heard somewhere below him. _Time to go. I need to find Vergil __**now**__._ Dante yanked the IV from his arm and walked towards the door. _That hurt more than I thought it would_. He opened the door and leaned outside. The light he had seen from his bed was now flickering. Dante looked down the hall in the other direction and saw a receptionist desk. He slowly made his way to the desk, and heard crying as he approached it. "Hello? Can you help me? I need to find my brother. He is in the intensive care unit."

A young woman looked up from under the desk. It was the same nurse that had checked up on Dante earlier that day. "We h-have t-to get out of here. P-please help me" the nurse stammered, with tears flowing down her face. "Alright, if you come with me, I'll get you out. But first, we need to find my brother Vergil."

"Okay. The ICU is on the t-top floor." The nurse stood up shakily. "Alright then. Lead the way." As the two started walking towards the elevators, a man in scrubs came running down the hall towards them. "Amy! We need to go now!" said the frightened middle aged man. "What do you think we're doing?" said the nurse beside Dante. "Whoa, take a breath buddy. You can come with us if you stop yelling" said Dante. "Alright I'm sorry." The three of them started walking again. "My name is Kenneth. Sorry I yelled."

"It's okay. This is Dante, the one I've been telling you about" said Amy. "Great to meet you, now let's stay focused" Dante said in a sarcastic tone as he approached the elevator door. He pressed the button to call the elevator up, and then looked at his two new found companions. "Wait. You guys talked about me?" He asked them. "Well, Amy just informed me about how rapidly your body had deteriorated. I'm surprised they didn't put you in the ICU" Kenneth said as he looked behind them, towards were he had come from. "That's b-because it was full. Speaking of the ICU, we are going to find Dante's brother, Vergil wasn't it? He took the last available room" said Amy. Dante hit the elevator door "What the hell is wrong with this thing, it's taking forev-" There was a loud crash that seemed to come from way down below the other side of the elevator door. Amy and Kenneth both jumped, and Dante immediately started for the stairs "I just want to find my brother, is that so much to ask?" said Dante. "Kenneth what the hell is happening down there?" asked the frightened nurse.

"These guys, there was a bunch of 'um, they just busted down the front door and started blowing up everything."

Dante looked at Kenneth "Did they have on black cloaks?"

"Yeah, one of them shouted something about demon twins, and that they wouldn't escape. It was all so strange" Kenneth paused a moment. He walked ahead of Dante and opened the door to the stairwell. "Dante, how did you know they were wearing cloaks?" Dante put his finger to his own mouth and shushed Kenneth. Someone was coming up the stairwell many floors below them. "I told you, the guy in the white coat said one of them was on the top floor" said a raspy voice. "Then you go on ahead! Leave me alone and let me do my job!" This voice sounded much deeper, and angry. "It's **our** job, and we shouldn't split up! All I'm saying is, we definitely know one is on the top floor, but we don't know the where bouts of the other one. So why not go get the one up top, ask him where the other is and then our job is that much easier!"

"And what if he doesn't know where the other is? **And**, what if the other escapes while we are interrogating that one?"

Dante and his companions had slowly and quietly been making their way upstairs, being sure to stay against the wall. "How would he escape when the entrance is guarded? The only way out will be through the roof, when the helicopter gets here." There was a pause. Kenneth tapped Dante on the shoulder and pointed to a door on the other side of the stairwell. _Just two turns, and we can start looking for Vergil. Then we need to head for the roof… _"Alright, have it your way, we'll go for the demon brat up top first" said the deep voice. "Good, now let's hurry. Frald said he would be here soon." Dante and company slipped through the door that led into the ICU floor. "What the hell man? Demon brat? They can't be serious!" said Kenneth. "Kenneth, please be quiet!" Amy whispered sharply.

The group walked onward to another receptionist desk. There, they found that a few people had locked themselves in a closet just behind the desk. A woman inside the closet was crying hysterically, and a man was on the ground in the fetal position. Amy tapped on the door trying to talk to the people inside, while Kenneth searched the desk for information on Vergil. Dante told Amy to stand back and kicked the door, but didn't manage to open it. "Oh yeah. Damn this is going to suck" said Dante, remembering that he was more human than demon now. Kenneth looked at Dante and said "Did you really think that was going to work?" Dante leaned against the wall opposite the counter."It would have a week ago" Dante mumbled to himself. He was starting to feel dizzy again. After a few seconds Kenneth found the paper he was looking for. "Alright, Vergil is in the third room on the right." Dante pushed himself off the wall "Okay, let's go. Nothin we can do for those sorry bastards." Kenneth started to go with Dante, and then looked back at Amy. She was still trying to talk to the people inside the closet.

"Amy, he's right. They are scared out of their minds. Maybe if they are quiet, no one will find 'um" Kenneth said. _That's complete bull, but we do need to get out of here fast,_ thought Dante as he opened the door to his brother's room. Dante tried to flick on the lights, but nothing happened.

"Dante? That demon did worse to you than I had thought" Vergil was sitting upright in his bed, looking somehow more pale than usual.

"Good to see you too. Look Vergil we have to go and I have a plan for an escape" Dante slowly walked over to the side of his brother's bed. "I can't walk Dante. I don't have any strength; I think my demonic blood has been weakened."

"Yeah Trish stopped by earlier and we discussed that. Now, I overheard a couple of the guys that are here for us. They said a chopper was coming."

"Dante, you can't fly a helicopter. I can't fly a helicopter. Besides that, neither of us could handle the pilot, he is sure to have some trick up his sleeve" Vergil was breathing heavily. "Look, we can figure it out as we go" said Dante as he got a wheel chair from the corner of the room. "Um… Dante? We need to hurry" said Amy, who was standing just inside the doorway. "Yeah, help me get Vergil in this." The two had got Vergil situated in the wheelchair when Kenneth appeared and said "They are a couple flights down, and I think I can hear the chopper."

Dante nodded his head in acknowledgment, then turned to Amy.

"Push him; I don't have much left in me." The four made their way towards an elevator door. Kenneth had told them that this elevator was special, because it was only meant for patients being air lifted to and from the hospital. "That means it only goes from here to the helipad. So I doubt whoever that is down there managed to destroy this one." There was a large crash, and then shouts of horror from down the hall. Kenneth put his thumb on the elevator button and held it there. Amy stood straight and stayed looking forward. Dante looked back and saw a demon coming toward them.

"Bernurd! Don't worry about the ones in the closet! I found 'um!" shouted the raspy voiced demon. This demon didn't wear a cloak. He wore a ballistic vest with cargo pants, and combat boots. There were five small horns coming from the top of his head, forming a sort of mohawk. "Did you now?" said the deeper voiced demon, coming around the corner. He wore the same outfit as his partner, but instead of horns on his head, he had two bat wings sprouting from just above each of his ears. "Oo, I call the girl Reon. She looks like she could do with a good fucking" said the deep voiced demon, Bernurd. Everyone, except Vergil, was looking back at the demons now. They were halfway down the hall when the group heard a "ding", and the elevator doors opened. "Hurry!" shouted Kenneth as he waved his hand at Amy and Dante. The demons broke into a sprint. Kenneth was the last one in.

Reon lunged and grabbed his ankle right as the doors began to close. "Com're!" Reon shouted in a raspy voice. Dante drove his heel into the demon's wrist, and looked up to see Bernurd barreling towards them. Reon seemed to have been unfazed by Dante's blow, and was pulling Kenneth's foot. Amy was screaming while mashing the "close doors" button, and Vergil was faced against the back wall, seeming calm. Just as Bernurd was about five feet away from Reon, a loud shot was heard, and the deep voiced demon collapsed on his partner. Reon let out an "Oonf!" and reflexed his arm back. The elevator doors shut and Dante collapsed where he stood. "Dante! Sshhit" said Kenneth, drawing out the "_sh"_ sound. Amy backed away from the door and leaned up against the back wall next to Vergil. _Oh man. What just happened? Was it a cop? Maybe a S.W.A.T team made it up here _Dante thought to himself. "Dante, collect yourself, we're almost at the top" said Vergil as the sounds of a helicopters beating propellers got louder. Kenneth turned to face the doors, and then a "ding" sounded in the confined space. The doors opened to the deafening sounds of a helicopter. "Screw it, we're going back down!" shouted Kenneth, reaching for the "Down" button.

"No! There may be more of them, we can't risk it!" shouted Dante as he began to rise. "Okay, then what do we do! You can bet the pilot is one of those… things!" Kenneth yelled in response. Vergil tried reaching back for his brother, but missed. Amy saw Vergil, and reached over to Dante to get his attention. Dante leaned down and put his ear to his brother's mouth.

He could barely hear him. "…is here… coming up…wait…" was all Dante could make out. He moved his head back and nodded to Vergil. Kenneth wore the question on his face. "He said someone is here and they are coming up! He wants us to wait for them!" Dante shouted. Kenneth nodded and peeked out the doorway. He darted his head back in "One of 'um is coming! We can't just sit here!" Dante started to panic. _Never thought I would die stuck in an elevator_. Then he saw her.

The entrance to the stairwell on the other side of the roof flew open. Lady ran out shooting her sub machine gun at the demon coming towards them. Then she quickly hopped inside the chopper, shot the pilot, and pulled his body out. "Let's go! She is with me!" shouted Dante as he started limping for the helicopter. Lady ran over, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Good to see you!" she shouted. Dante used his free hand to point at himself, then her, in a gesture that said "Like-wise." Dante's energy was almost entirely drained, and he was tired of yelling.

"By the way! You look like hell!" Lady said as she helped him into the chopper. Kenneth signaled for Amy to get in as well, and helped Lady put the bed ridden demon in beside Dante. Dante grabbed one of the wheel chair handles when it was in the helicopter and pulled his brother closer to him. Lady shut the chopper door and got into the pilot's seat. Kenneth got in the co-pilots seat and leaned over to Lady. "Do you know how to fly this thing!?" he asked. "Well, I took a few classes a while back! Let's just hope for the best!" Amy was sitting in the seat behind were Lady was sitting, facing Vergil. Dante looked at his brother and saw the he had broken into a sweat. _He must be having a fever or something. Shit._ The chopper started to rise, and Dante fastened his seat belt.

Vergil leaned his head back and towards Dante. He was smiling and saying something too low for Dante to hear. "What!?" said Dante leaning in close. "I just thought of something. It's so inappropriate for this moment though" Vergil looked to be chuckling. _Man he is seriously sick, _thought Dante. "What is it Vergil?" The chopper was now fifty feet above the hospital roof, and started moving forward. Vergil moved his head away and started to laugh, almost uncontrollably. Then he stopped and leaned back, putting his mouth to Dante's ear.

"When you said 'Let's go!' I thought it might have been more fitting for you to say 'Get to the chopper!'" Vergil moved his head away and started to laugh again. Dante just stared at his brother, and then, suddenly, he felt a laugh burst forth from his mouth. He put his palm to his face and leaned back, still laughing. Vergil looked to his twin and saw that Dante was laughing; this caused him to laugh even harder. Amy just sat in her seat, dumbfounded by the two brothers. Dante and Vergil continued to laugh for the next minute before slowly coming to a stop. Then the two relaxed, and enjoyed a much needed rest.

* * *

Aftermath: Phineas' Mansion.

Lady took everyone to an old demon named Phineas, who lived in a mansion miles away from New Renaiss. Phineas was a longtime friend to everyone at the _Devil May Cry._ He served as the group's doctor and councilor. He had scolded Lady (and Trish later on) for not bringing the twins here after their fight with Amissio. Trish had to explain to him that it wouldn't have been possible without causing a huge scene.

Kenneth and Amy had decided to stay with the demon hunters at Phineas' house after a long talk with Lady. She had convinced them that if they went back to New Renaiss, they would be in constant danger. Kenneth said he didn't have any ties back in the city, and Amy decided that if she went back, she would be putting her family at risk. The two newcomers were provided with rooms and new clothes. After two months, when Dante and Vergil had healed from their wounds, Dante called a meeting in Phineas' massive dining room. Vergil, Trish, Lady, Kenneth, Amy, and Phineas were in attendance. Dante said that everyone should get ready to start hunting down Amissio and his band of demons. Vergil agreed that the contract on Amissio and his gang was long past due. "But there is a problem," said Vergil "Dante, you are obviously still more human than demon, and I am not exactly sure what is wrong with me."

Phineas piped up then. "While I was caring for you two, I discovered something. Dante, your father's blood within you has not diminished. Its power is only sleeping" said the wise old demon. "Vergil, your case is of a more serious nature. The majority of your demonic powers were stolen; however, you can regain them."

"How?" asked the spiky haired brother. "You can kill this, Amissio, and take your powers back…" Phineas started.

"Look, for once I believe we need to take it easy. We can't just rush in and kill the bastard." said Dante. Phineas swatted Dante's head with his staff. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't interrupt me" said Phineas. He looked back to Vergil and continued "You also have the option of collecting purple orbs to regain your power."

"I understand. It would be difficult, yet it is my best option" Vergil said coolly.

"Alright, so what are **my** options?" asked Dante, with his hand where Phineas had hit him.

"Not 'options', just 'option'. I agree that it would be best if the group went ahead to Tenebris, but it should be without you. Dante, you need to stay with me until you and your inner demon are one again."

"What!? Can't I just go collect purple orbs too?"

"What good would it be to sharpen a sword when it is still in its sheath?" asked Phineas. "He is right Dante. You should stay here while the rest of us go" said Vergil. Dante looked defeated and said "Alright, alright. I guess hanging out with the old geezer can't be that bad." Phineas raised his staff and Dante flinched away, sending everyone into laughter.

"Okay, but Kenneth and Amy need to go through the test before we head out" said Trish.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy, "You already taught us how to handle a gun."

"I mean, Phineas has a massive room set up under the mansion. It is imbued with an ancient power, and tests any person who walks into that room" said Trish.

"It will not be easy, but it will strengthen your weaknesses. As the old saying goes 'You are only as strong as your weakest link'" said Phineas.

"Alright, when do we start?" asked Kenneth, who had been silent. "Tomorrow, it will take you at least three days to get through. You should all be ready to leave the day after they come out of the Test Room" replied Phineas.

"Then it is settled. Kenneth, Amy, it's getting late, you had best be off to rest. Dante, I would have a word with you." said Vergil rising from the massive dining table. Dante got up and walked after his brother, then looked back towards the group and said "Oh, uh, meeting adjourned!"

* * *

AN: I had planned on getting this chapter up on 15 Aug., but I just didn't feel that it was complete at that time. incidentally, this chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would. This chapter, even though it was the most time consuming, is my personal favorite so far. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

AN: I will be trying to keep chapters between twenty-five hundred words and four thousand words. There may be occasions where a chapters goes above this. I plan on keeping chapters that go bellow this mark (like chapter two) to a minimum. Thank you for reading this, and enjoy chapter four!

* * *

Amy: The test

Amy was in her room. _Phineas was nice to give me this room while I stay here,_ she thought, _it's hard to believe he is a demon._ The room wasn't especially huge, but it was bigger than her old bedroom. She stood in front of a skinny floor-to-ceiling mirror that was on the wall opposite her bed. She was wearing a bathrobe that went down halfway between her hip and her knee. Amy looked to her right, towards the door. Someone was laughing.

_That sounds like Dante. It seems that he is always in a good mood._ Amy had helped Phineas take care of Dante, while Kenneth helped the old demon attend to Vergil. Some time, in that two month period were she had been Dante's nurse (again), she came under the influence of the Florence Nightingale effect. Amy couldn't help but blush and smile whenever Dante would talk to her now. _He is charming and kind. I feel like I truly know him._

Amy sometimes wished Dante wasn't healed. Then she could sit and talk with him all day. _I won't see him again until morning, oh well._ She looked back towards the mirror. Amy was twenty years old. She stood nearly five foot and seven inches tall. Many guys had given her compliments on her nice hourglass figure. Amy was not one to take pride in her own body, but she did keep herself in shape.

Amy made it half way to the shower when she heard a knock at her door. Lady had made it a point to come and say "good night" to Amy every night. As she turned and went to the door she thought about Kenneth. The forty three year old man was like a father to her, and he thought of her as his daughter. They had grown close ever since she started at the hospital two years ago.

Amy opened the door. She was expecting to see Lady, but now hoped that it was Kenneth. Amy was startled to see Dante, standing awkwardly, in the hallway. She immediately blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I uh, didn't expect…" Dante started as he turned his head away. Amy gave a nervous laugh "No, it's okay. Really. Um, did you need something?" Dante looked back at her and said "I just wanted to wish you luck with the Testing Room and all. I have to meet the old gaffer in the garden before the sun rises, and this was my only chance to talk to you before you started the testing."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. I wish you luck with your training."

"Thanks. Yeah, it'll be something." Dante looked down at the floor. Amy looked him over. He was wearing a white tank-top and blue jeans. She remembered the first time she had seen him, lying in the hospital bed back in New Renaiss. He looked different back then. His hair had been snow white, and longer. He had also had a lot more muscle on him. Even though Dante was physically only a fraction of his old self, Amy still thought he was very attractive.

Dante looked back up and saw that her eyes were scanning him. Amy blushed again. He chose to ignore it, saying "I also came to tell you goodbye. See, Phineas is taking me on top of Mt. Excelsior in the morning" Dante pointed his thumb over his shoulder and continued "He says we will be up there for a few weeks." Amy couldn't help but look dismayed.

"Oh" she said sadly, looking down at her feet. "Yeah, it sucks. You guys will have been in Tenebris for about three weeks before I get there" said Dante.

Amy looked deep into his eyes. "I'll miss you. I feel like I really got to know you in these past two months." Dante smiled and replied "Yeah, we talked a lot didn't we? Well, I guess I did most of the talking…"

"It was nice though" Amy said smiling. Dante held his own smile "Yeah I enjoyed your company." He stood there a few more seconds, awkwardly looking around. "Well I guess I better go then. Let you take your shower."

"Oh, okay" Amy said. Dante smiled again and started to walk down the hall. Right before he turned a corner she called to him. "Dante!" she said in a slightly raised voice.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for stopping by and wishing me luck."

"Yeah. No problem" He still had a smile on his face._ He is so good looking_, Amy thought to herself.

"Goodnight" she said at last.

"Good night."

Amy slowly stepped back in her room and closed the door. She reached behind her head and brought some of her hair over her shoulder. She had a habit of taking the end of her hair between thumb and forefinger, and twisting it whenever she felt the rush anxiety. Amy made it into her bathroom, but before she could take off her bathrobe, she heard another knock. Her heart leapt with joy as she quickly made her way back to the main door. She put her hands on the doorknob, and turned it…

"Hey girl." Trish said. Amy's heart fell, and she accidentally let a tone of sadness into her words. "Oh, hi Trish."

"Is that all I get?" Trish laughed. "Sorry, I was expecting…" Amy trailed off. _I can't tell anyone, not yet._

"Kenneth?" Trish finished for her.

"Yes. I had hoped he would come and give me some words of encouragement or something."

"I'm actually her on his behalf. He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry he couldn't come. Phineas had told him that he would see you tomorrow, and to let you rest. Kenneth told me to bring a message to you. He says 'Goodnight and that he will talk to you in the morning.'"

Amy smiled. "Tell him I said the same."

"Will do. Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Trish." Amy closed the door and locked it. _Well it was nice to hear from Kenneth,_ Amy thought as she made her way back into the bathroom. Amy removed her bathrobe and stepped into the shower.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Amy rolled over in her bed and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was midnight. The knocking came again, slightly louder this time.

"Who is knocking at twelve in the morning?" Amy thought aloud as she got up from the bed. A couple more knocks landed on the door just before she opened it. Dante was standing in the middle of the hall with one hand raised in front of the door.

"Dante? Hey, what are youdoing up?" Amy asked in a surprised tone. Dante quickly put his hand down.

"I came to talk to you, were you sleeping?"

"No. I'm not having any luck at it tonight. Come inside."

"Okay." Dante stepped inside as Amy shut the door behind him. Dante looked around the room and said "Not bad. It's better than my room actually." Amy looked at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back.

"So, what's up?" asked Amy.

"I wanted to tell you…" Dante started. He walked closer to her. They were two feet away from each other. Amy looked into his eyes and said "You wanted to tell me…?"

Dante stepped forward again and wrapped his arms around her. Amy brought her head up, and their lips met. After a few seconds she put her hands on his chest and stepped back. "Dante, we shouldn't do this." The son of Sparda looked into her eyes and asked "Why?"

"Because, we have only known each other for two months."

"But all the signs are there. Trish told me that she thought you had a thing for me" Dante had a concerned look on his face. Amy lowered her arms and said "Dante, I do like you. I got to know you fairly well when you were injured."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked. His voice wasn't bitter in the least bit. "Dante, I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved right now" she replied. "If we get too attached, it could hinder our training."

The half demon crossed his arms and looked at the beautiful women standing in front of him. "Okay. I understand" he said. Amy took one of his hands in hers and smiled at him. "Thank you Dante."

Dante smiled back and lightly squeezed her hand. "No, thank **you** Amy" he said. Amy lost control of herself for a second and hugged him. He hugged her back and whispered into her ear "You will do well in the Testing Room." Amy looked up at him and asked "You think so?"

Dante stepped back "Yeah. You have a good amount of self-control and think things through. That will come in handy down there."

"Really? No one has told me anything about the Testing Room yet. What will Kenneth and I be doing in there?"

"No-no. I have already said too much. Phineas warned me to not tell you anything."

Dante walked back towards the door and opened it. "Good job" said Amy. He looked back at her and said "What?"

Amy smiled at him and continued "You just showed some self-control. That's abnormal for you so I say, 'Good job'."

Dante laughed, "I was actually remembering that knot Phineas gave me earlier." Amy laughed with him. "So… see you in about a month?" Dante asked. "Yeah, see you then" Amy replied, walking over to where he stood. "Don't you go forgetting about me, okay?" she said when she reached him. Dante looked at her and couldn't help but ask "Then how about I have something to remember you by?"

Amy smiled and placed a hand on the back of his head. Dante leaned down. Their lips had barely brushed when Amy pinched Dante's butt. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he jerked his head back. Amy playfully pushed Dante out of the room and said cutely "See you in a month."

* * *

Amy slept a total of two hours before Trish came to wake her up at eight. "Wear whatever you're most comfortable in" Trish said. Amy pulled on a light blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She reached for her shoes under the bed and slipped them on. "Ready?" asked Trish. "I think so" Amy replied as she walked towards the door.

"You 'think so'? Something bothering you?" asked Trish as she closed the door behind Amy. The two of them started down the long hallway. "Well, yes. What will Kenneth and I be tested on in the Testing Room?" asked Amy. Trish kept her eyes forward and simply said "Everything."

The two of them walked into the large dining room where they found Vergil, Kenneth, and Lady already sitting down. Vergil sat at the head of the table with Lady to his right and Kenneth to his left. Amy went to sit beside Kenneth and Trish beside Lady. Kenneth pulled out the chair beside him for Amy. She sat down and leaned over to kiss Kenneth on his cheek. "Hey sweet pea" Kenneth said. Amy leaned back over and waved at Lady.

Lady smiled and waved back, saying "Hey, sorry I didn't come by last night. I was preparing for our job in Tenebris."

"You are forgiven, but only this once" Amy said jokingly. "Thank you your highness" Lady replied with a smile. Moments later, servants arrived through the kitchen door and brought with them many plates of food. After two months of staying at Phineas' house, Amy had grown used to how the food was served. Every meal was a buffet. Many plates piled high with food were set in front of the group at the head of the table. There was bacon, eggs, biscuits, bowls of gravy, and many other breakfast foods.

Vergil had not noticed the food until Lady nudged his arm. He looked up and spoke for the first time this morning "Lawrence? I need you to take these into my room. Set them on the desk please." Lawrence was Phineas' second butler. Lawrence was a demon who looked very human, except for his three eyes and four arms. "Right away master Vergil. Enjoy your meal" the demon butler said as he took the papers. "Thank you Lawrence" Vergil replied as he started to reach for the bacon platter. The five of them ate in near silence for half an hour.

When they were finally done Vergil announced that it was time to prepare for testing. The five of them got up and started towards the Testing Room. After nearly five minutes of walking and heading down several flights of stairs, the group stopped in front of a large door. Vergil, who was at the head of the group, opened the door for everyone. The next room was very big, light grey, and empty. Vergil closed the door behind him once everyone was inside.

"Lady, if you will" Vergil said while he walked back to the front of the group to stop them. Lady went to the very center of the room and bent down. She placed her hand on the floor. A moment later she came back with two small orbs, one in each hand.

"You are about to begin your testing" said Vergil to Amy and Kenneth. He continued "You will face many obstacles, enemies, and puzzles. It will take you approximately three days to complete testing. These trials will train you physically, mentally, and emotionally. This is all the information I can give you about the Testing Room. Each person's test is unique, and as Phineas told you yesterday 'It will strengthen your weaknesses'. Are there any questions?"

Amy spoke up first "Will I see any of you while I am testing?"

Vergil looked at her with his cool gaze "You may. Then again, you may not. As I said, each person's test is unique." Amy nodded her head to acknowledge Vergil.

Kenneth spoke next "I have two questions. First, will we be provided with any weapons or supplies?"

"That is for the Testing Room to determine. For example, when I took my exam, the Testing Room provided me with my father's sword Soul Edge. When I had completed my test, it disappeared."

Kenneth nodded and asked his next question "What happens if we fail our test?"

"Your soul will be lost in the Underworld" Vergil said with the same tone of voice he always used. Kenneth laughed nervously. "Oh, is that all?" he said sarcastically. Amy grabbed Kenneth's hand and held it. Kenneth looked at her and said "We'll be fine. Don't worry." Amy looked back at her father figure and held his gaze.

"The only way to fail your test is to give up. All you have to do is think things through and persevere" said Vergil. Kenneth held Amy's gaze. "Are there any more questions?" asked Vergil.

Amy and Kenneth looked at the half demon. "We're ready" they said in unison.

"Good. Hold out your hands" Vergil said. They stuck their free hands out palm up. Vergil looked at Lady and beckoned her closer. She came forward and stood beside him. "Lady, may I barrow your knife? I didn't think to bring Yamato" said Vergil.

"Yeah no problem" Lady replied. With that, Vergil reached to Lady's belt and pulled a knife from its sheath. The half demon took Amy's out reached hand and pricked the center of her palm. A small bead of blood appeared where the skin had been cut. Vergil did the same to Kenneth next. "Alright, as soon as you take these orbs, your test will begin" Lady told them.

Vergil stepped back to let Lady in front of Amy and Kenneth. They were still holding each other's hands. "How will we know when we are finished with the test?" asked Kenneth. "Come on Trish" said Lady. "One second keep your panties on." Trish walked just behind Amy and Kenneth. "Here" she said. The two of them turned, turning loose the others hand. Trish had a sort of blue past on her index finger. She drew a line on top of Amy and Kenneth's now free hands. "When you see this line on your hand, you will know that you are done testing" Trish said. Amy and Kenneth nodded. They turned back to face Lady who still held the orbs in each of her hands. "Let's do this" Kenneth said. Kenneth turned up the hand that Vergil had pricked, and Amy did the same. Lady placed the orb in their hands.

Amy blinked and the Testing Room was gone. She now stood in a crowded hospital waiting room. There were many people either sitting or standing. Amy recognized her uncles Marcus and Jaime leaning up against the wall. They were speaking in hushed voices that Amy could barely hear. She started to walk towards them, but she stopped and turned to look at two people sitting down. She saw her mom, and in her mom's lap, she saw her six year old self. Amy gaped at the two for a whole minute before looking down at her right hand. The paste that Trish had put on her was not there. _Okay, this is definitely part of the test. I can do this._

The setting was starting to become all too familiar. Amy looked around the room and recognized more of her relatives. "Can any of you hear me?" she asked in a raised tone of voice. No one responded. _So I am like a ghost_. Then she thought about the setting and the situation that was taking place in the room.

_No, I am more like a spectator. What does the Testing Room want me to do?_ Amy looked around the room again and saw a door. She could see a bright light coming through the window that was in it. Amy walked toward the door and opened it.

She sat in the back seat of a small car. The car was going down a small road in Amy's home town. There was a man driving. Amy leaned up to get a better look at his face, but it was a blur. "What the hell?" she exclaimed in a shocked tone. Amy heard humming, and turned to look and see who was in the passenger seat. It was her six year old self. Amy stared to remember things that she had made herself forget so long ago.

* * *

Amy's dad had decided to go to the store and restock the groceries one afternoon. Amy remembered asking if she could go. Her dad had said she could come. Sometime between exiting the house and getting in the car, Amy had asked if she could sit in the front seat. Her dad didn't want her to at first, but after some pleading on her end, he complied.

* * *

"Okay! I remember now! Please, you don't have to show me! I remember!" Amy shouted into the air. Nothing happened. Then Amy's younger self reached up to open the glove compartment. "No! Stop!" Amy pleaded. Amy reached up to stop the little girl, but Amy's hands seamed to phase through her. The little girl opened the compartment. A hand gun fell to the floor of the car. "Oh! Honey be careful. Daddy keeps a spare gun there when he isn't on duty" said the man driving the car. Amy was crying and shouting "No dad! Stop, Please!"

Her six year old self looked at the man driving and said "Sorry daddy."

"It's okay honey, don't pick it up. Let me get that." Amy's heart stopped. The man driving the car reached down and picked up the gun. He had glanced down for only two seconds. When he looked back up, the car was in the opposite lane. Amy heard her and her younger self shout at the same time. Amy shut her eyes as another car slammed into the front left side of their car.

Amy opened her eyes. She was back in the hospital waiting room. She started to cry hysterically and collapsed on the floor. "Mommy, why is daddy hurt? I'm not, so he shouldn't be either" said Amy's younger self, who was still in her mother's lap.

"I don't know honey" was all her mom said. A doctor entered the room and announced to everyone "I can take six of you to see him." Amy got up slowly. _I can't even remember what he looked like,_ she thought. Amy followed a group of her relatives through a door. She was in a long hallway. At the end of that hallway was another door. The doctor stepped ahead of everyone and said "He is in the very last room down here. Follow me please." Amy stood still. She didn't want to see her dad on his death bed. Not again. Then she remembered what Vergil had said to her just before the test began. "The only way to fail your test is to give up. All you have to do is think things through and persevere."

Another flood of tears came forth as Amy started down the hall.

* * *

AN: Sorry I havn't posted a new chapter in a while. I have been finishing up stuff for school (summer work), and other things have happened. Again, I apologize and I plan on having the next chapter up soon. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
